Double Date
by Ridgecliff
Summary: This is a short story that popped in my head. It's set after River Marked when Adam and Mercy are already married and they head out on a double date with Charles and Anna who are visiting Tri Cities. Adam's PoV. Should be several shorter chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Double Date**

**CHAPTER 1**

"No, wear the other dress, it has more cleavage. Men are suckers for boobs." I heard my teenage daughter Jesse say to my wife Mercy through the door of our room. I couldn't help but sigh. I still think of her as my little girl, hearing comments like that come out of her mouth make me cringe everytime. I looked at my watch, it's been fifteen minutes since they unceremoniously threw me out of my own room so that Mercy could get ready for our date tonight.

Thinking of Mercy always made me smile, we were married for a couple of months now and this was the first time we were going out on a proper date since our honeymoon. Mercy was gravely injured fighting an ancient Native American monster awakened by a bunch of otter fae during our honeymoon and she fully recovered only recently.

I suppressed a surge of anger that arose in me when thinking of her injuries before she could sense it through our mate bond. I focused a bit on the bundle of emotions in my head that represented the woman I love to see if she got anything from me but all I sensed is a growing irritation. I focused my werewolf hearing a bit and I heard Mercy tell Jesse "Enough mascara Jesse you're making me look like a prostitute, and a cheap one at that." I couldn't help but laugh at that. Mercy's coyote hearing was almost as good as my own and she could sense my amusement through our mate bond. "Stop laughing you, and go downstairs." She yelled. With a smile on my face I obeyed.

Being an Alpha of a werewolf pack usually meant my house was always occupied by some pack members, tonight there were only two wolves downstairs, Ben a british werewolf with a troubled past and Warren a very old very dominant wolf who was my third. Warren was dominant enough to be an Alpha himself but he was gay and most wolves have issues with that even some of our own pack members. Thankfully Warren was content with just being in a pack. Two of them chose to babysit Jesse tonight while Mercy and I were out.

My arrival was noted by a third person in the room, Warren's human lover, Kyle. I liked Kyle, he overcame being ostracized by his own family for being gay and became one of the best divorce lawyers in the state. Kyle had a sharp mind and even sharper tongue and he wasn't shy about using them.

"Damn don't you look good enough to eat." Kyle commented, standing up from where he sat next to Warren. "That's a pretty amazing suit." He said as he walked around me. "I bet Mercy will love tearing it off you tonight." He said with a wicked grin.

Not knowing how to reply I stood there trying to think of something when Ben jumped in with his big mouth and saved me.

"I wouldn't use the same phrase, but the boy toy is right boss, you look good." I saw Warren clamp a hand over his forehead in anticipation of the tongue lashing Kyle was about to unleash on Ben.

While the human and the werewolf were engaged in a verbal match Warren stood up and came closer to me.

"So where you going tonight boss?" Warren asked.

"No idea, Anna and Charles are in town and Mercy and Anna planned something over the phone leaving me and Charles to just tag along and hope for the best."

Warren burst out laughing, I arched a questioning eyebrow at him. He looked at me and broke in another burst of laughter. "Come on boss, you gotta admit it's damn funny. You are an Alpha and Charles is one of the most dominant wolves in the world, not to mention an enforcer for the Marrok and the two of you are powerless in front of a skinny coyote and an even skinnier shewolf." When he spelled it out like that I couldn't help but laugh a bit myself.

Charles and I were pretty good friends, having spent lots of time in Washington together dealing with one issue or the other for Charles's father Bran, the Marrok. I knew that people were surprised at the affection and love Charles showed to his mate, when they were used to being scared of him and his stony Native American features.

Warren elbowed me lightly, breaking me out of my reverie. I looked up to the stairs and my heart skipped a beat. There was Mercy, my wife, I never tire of combining those two words, slowly walking down the stairs with Jesse behind her.

She looked breathtakingly beautiful. A strapless black cocktail dress accentuated her feminine curves and there was ample cleavage that made me loathe to admit to myself that my daughter was right, not that I would ever admit that to her out loud.

Mercy looked up at me and she smiled, pleased with my reaction to her entrance. I couldn't stop a small growl escaping my lips that made her smile even more. When she reached me she kissed me lightly on the lips but I grabbed the small of her back and pulled her in for a longer kiss.

We broke it off when we herd Jesse cough behind us. Mercy had the decency to look slightly embarrassed while I just plastered a silly happy grin over my face.

Kyle approached us and gave Mercy a hug. "You look amazing, darling. Where are you taking Adam?" She smiled at him.

"Me and Anna reserved a table at that new restaurant that opened in Kennewick and after dinner we have a surprise planned.

I couldn't help but shudder a little, I wasn't a big fan of surprises.

Jesse leaned over to Mercy and said quietly "You're gonna be late."

"Damn." Mercy exclaimed grabbing me by the hand and dragging me to the door. She looked back at me and with a serious look on her face said "Seriously Adam I'm always waiting for you." She couldn't hide a smile breaking out, and I heard a suppressed laughter behind us.

I decided to join in as there's no point in arguing so I slapped her rump gently and said "Lead the way woman."

* * *

><p><em>*At first I intended this to be only 1 chapter but a bit longer story, but in the end I decided to rather split it into several smaller chapters rather than crowding it all. I plan to post remainder of the story asap.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Mercy punched my shoulder suddenly as we waited at the red traffic light. I cried out in mock pain and she just raised one eyebrow and snorted at me. A smile escaped me. "What was that for?" I asked as the light turned green and the traffic resumed.

"That was for focusing more on my cleavage then on the road Adam Hauptman!" I smiled but stayed silent, I couldn't deny her cleavage was quite a sight. She punched me in the shoulder again. I looked at her a smile plastered all over my face. "And that?"

"That was for thinking what you were thinking. Don't forget that I can tell now with our mate bond working properly." She grinned at me and moved in closer barely an inch from my ear she whispered softly. "When we get home tonight we could try to do what you were thinking." As she pulled away she softly breathed in my ear.

It took all of my control not to stop in the middle of the road and kiss her. I gripped the steering wheel harder and took deep breaths to get myself under control. I glanced at Mercy who was leaning comfortably in the passenger seat with a mischievous grin on her face. She kept silent until we reached the restaurant as she knew that if she teased me a bit more we wouldn't make it to dinner.

When we pulled into the restaurants parking lot and parked I got out quickly and circled the car just as Mercy was climbing out. I closed the passenger door and pressed her against the car, she looked up at me expectingly.

I leaned in and just before our lips would meet I angled my head lower and went for her neck kissing it softly. Mercy wrapped her hands around my neck grabbing me by my hair. I slowly trailed kisses from her neck to the side of her face ending next to her lips. I looked her deeply in the eyes, her breathing becoming heavier, when I noticed that she was about to press her lips against mine I pulled away grinning widely.

I ran my hands over my suit straightening it and started walking to the restaurant. I looked over my shoulder to see Mercy still leaning against my SUV her eyes closed her chest moving with deep breaths. When she composed herself a bit she opened her eyes and saw me smiling.

She walked over to me and murmured "You play dirty Hauptman." I laughed out loud and wrapped my arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to me and kissing the top of her head. She looked up at me and smiled wrapping her arm around my waist.

We entered the restaurant and were greeted by a hostess, a young brunette with a fake smile on her face.

"Good evening. We have a reservation for Hauptman-Cornick." I said.

Hostess actually looked me up and down, not being subtle about it in any way. "Of course Mr. Hauptman, right this way." She started leading us to our table and Mercy gave a little laugh beside me "Really I can't take you anywhere can I?" She looked up at me and winked and then pinched my behind. I smiled at her.

When we approached out table we saw Charles and Anna were already there. Several of the people sitting at the surrounding tables were looking at them as Anna was feeding Charles a breadstick. Even if people didn't know he was a werewolf Charles was a sight. Tall, muscular, Indian with long black hair braided in several braids.

As she fed him Anna had a huge smile on her face, looking at Charles with love and affection. Charles noticed us coming and directed Anna's attention. She stood up and went to meet Mercy who rushed to her as well.

"Mercy! So good to see you again." Anna said as they hugged. While Mercy was greeting Anna hostess slipped a card in my suit pocket and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Call me." I laughed out loud at the absurdity of it. I took out her card and handed it back to her. "Sorry, I'm married." As she walked away in a hurry I went to greet Charles who stood up with his hand extended.

We shook hands . "Adam." He said. "Charles." A burst of laughter drew our eyes to our two mates who were staring at us still hugging. "What?" I asked. Anna and Mercy looked at each other, rolled their eyes and said simultaneously "Men!"

Charles grabbed Mercy in a strong hug. He hadn't seen her since she was injured so he was worried about her. Charles always treated Mercy like a little sister.

As we sat down Mercy looked at me. "Did that hostess slip her phone number to you?" I nodded. Anna snorted "She did the same to Charles, but he just stared at her until she freaked out and left." I couldn't help but laugh at that. Charles looked at me a smile on his face and just shrugged.

Waiter came to take our order and after stunning him with the amount of food we ordered Anna and Mercy went to the restroom. When they were gone Charles leaned in to me and asked "Do you know what the "surprise" those two planned is?" I shook my head "No and I'm dreading it." Charles and I laughed and he nodded in agreement.

Girls came back then "What are you two laughing about?" Anna asked. Charles looked at her "We're dreading your surprise." Anna looked at Mercy and two of them giggled.

"We might as well tell them." Mercy said. "Otherwise they'll keep imagining something awful ." Anna nodded. "After dinner we're going to a club and dance a bit to cut loose."

"I don't think club is such a good idea. Crowded room and two dominant werewolves don't really mix." Charles said and I agreed.

Even before he finished Mercy started shaking her head. "I spent last couple of months in a leg cast. Tonight I'm dancing and you're coming with. Your wife is an Omega she'll keep you from freaking out."

"But…" Charles started. "No buts. Tonight we dance." Anna interrupted him.

I couldn't help myself. I started laughing uncontrollably. At first Charles and the girls looked at me like I'm crazy and then Charles joined me, his laughter rich and loud. After a short time of laughter Anna and Mercy exclaimed together again "Men!" which sent Charles and me in another fit.

I finally managed to stop laughing when I saw the waiter bringing in first part of our dinner. All of us were quiet while eating except the occasional moan of pleasure at the delicious food. After couple of courses we drew eyes at our table. People couldn't believe how much we ate as the dishes kept coming.

Mercy, who ate the littlest of us looked at other patrons of the restaurant, who were still watching the rest of us eat, shrugged her shoulders and simply said "Werewolves."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it took me a bit longer to update had to deal with some stuff. Hopefully I'll have the next update up sooner. Thanks to everyone for the nice reviews.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When we left the restaurant after our dinner Charles and I tried once more to talk our mates out of going to a night club but Mercy played the "I killed an ancient indian monster that might have ended the world and got my arm, leg and who knows what else broken and was stuck in a cast for months, useless and helpless and I need this" card.

Of course after I gave up and seeing Charles was still willing to argue Anna played her "I was kidnapped by a psychotic serial killer uncle and nephews team that killed fae and werewolves, and you owe me after moping and shutting me out for months" card.

After leaving us speechless they turned in a huff and walking arm in arm went to their respective cars and sat in the passenger seats.

I looked at Charles and saw a resigned miserable look that was probably mirrored on my own face.

"Come on already you two!" Mercy yelled through the window, and I could hear Anna laughing from her own car.

Charles and I started walking and Charles whispered to me softly so that our mates couldn't hear "I don't know what I dread more, a crowded club or drive to it." A small laugh escaped me but I couldn't help but agree after Mercy honked in impatience.

My sense of dread increased as I parked in the clubs parking spot and was greeted by loud unindetifiable music blasting from within, and a huge line of humans eagerly awaiting their turn to enter and deafen their ears by the so called music. I exited the car and stood facing the club watching that line barely moving not looking forward to waiting. Charles joined me and I herd a low growl escape him, I realized I was growling as well.

Laughter broke our growling duo as Charles and I looked at our mates, joy evident on their faces. My wolf calmed almost immediately at seeing Mercy happy and I realized that for her happiness I'd wait in line forever and for whatever.

Anna and Mercy aproached us with a thoughtful look on their face.

"Take off your jackets and leave them in the cars." Anna said, and Mercy added "Ties too. It's ok for a restaurant not for a club."

When Charles and I got rid of our jackets and ties Anna and Mercy started toward the club arm in arm.

Mercy looked at me over her shoulder and smiled "Come on grumpy pants, hurry up."

I let out a resigned sigh and Charles and I followed meekly. Mercy and Anna led us past the endless seeming line of clubgoers and went straight for the entrance where a bouncer stood guard.

As we drew closer I recognized the bouncer as Jonas, one of my wolves. For a large man, Jonas was kindhearted and quite meek which might explain why despite being a dominant wolf he was a pretty weak one.

I knew Jonas worked as a security guard but didn't know he worked as a bouncer as well.

Jonas smiled at us as we approached and I could still see him smile as he lowered his eyes and bowed his head.

"Sorry boss, I was ordered not to tell you anything." Jonas said, and I saw Mercy smile mischieveously beside him. As a mate to his alpha Jonas wouldn't be able to disobey Mercy just like he wouldn't be able to disobey me.

Mercy and Anna started to walk past Jonas to get inside the club when a young guy standing at the front of the line with a group of his male friends yelled "Yo what are you bitches thinking cutting the line!" Acting on instinct to protect my mate I was in front of the guy in less than a second growling loudly and with my wolf close to the surface which ment my eyes were more than likely yellow. I realized Charles and Jonas were to either side of me growling just as loudly. Confronted with three snarling and growling men who appeared in front of him almost instantly and were clearly not human evident by the glowing yellow eyes, the young man shrank back. I could smell fear reeking off of him, and... urine. I drew back a bit reigning in my wolf and I saw Charles and Jonas doing the same.

"Wow..." Jonas said "First time I actually saw someone piss himself out of fear."

Anna and Mercy stepped closer. "Let's go inside, let the poor boy go home and change his pants." Anna said. "At least he might learn some manners now or caution at least. Cause you never know when the women you insult are married to alpha werewolves." Mercy added with a smile on her face and through our mating bond I could sense she felt just a tiny bit satisfied.

Jonas let us pass him without any more objections from the line. He had a slight smirk on his face as he said "Hope you enjoy yourself sir." I glared at him but he just lowered his head and kept on smiling. Bastard.

As soon as we entered we were assaulted by a myriad of less than pleasant scents as well as an overwhelming bass and an out of tune melody. It was one of the curses of being a werewolf, being able to recognize even the slightest tune out of synch. It ruined quite a few of musicians for me.

The place was absolutely packed, explaining why there was such a huge line out front.

I could feel my wolf starting to get restless and uncomfortable especially after a young girl, barely older than my daughter bumped into me. It was getting harder and harder to control my wolf and it didn't help that Charles was having as hard a time as I did. Having a more dominant werewolf getting unsettled next to me made my wolf even more upset, which in turn made Charles more upset.

I glanced at Charles and saw him struggling just as I did.

And then Anna slid between us and grabbed us by the arms, she interlocked her elbows with ours and unleashed her Omega voodoo.

Both Charles and I relaxed immediately our wolves retreating contended. Anna smiled at us both and then rested her head upon Charles shoulder. Mercy took my other hand and said "No need to worry. We've got you. We're here." She smiled at me as well and then stood on her toes and kissed me, my wolf relaxed even more.

Mercy and Anna led us through the club, still holding our hands, to a slightly less crowded area cordoned off by a big heavy rope, a VIP section I assume.

We ended up next to a table that had a sign that said "Reserved" on it. "I had Jonas reserve us a table." Mercy said "So you guys can sit here in peace and still have an eye out on the club and the dance floor where me and Anna will be." Mercy continued and smiled at us. Anna gently pushed Charles to sit down at the table and then smiled at Mercy and took her hand. "Let's dance."

I sat down as well and Charles and I watched our wives and mates make their way to the dance floor.

"You know even with all his authority and power there's no way my father would have been able to get me to enter this place. Yet those two got us inside, sat us at a location where we could keep an eye on them and everything else and still be a little apart so as not to risk our wolves getting out of hand. And they did it all with a few smiles and some hand holding. You tell me who has all the power then." Charles said thoughtfully.

I couldn't help myself I laughed. Soon after Charles joined me. Waiter arrived moments later and we ordered whiskey, figuring we might as well enjoy ourselves.

When the drinks arrived we toasted to our mates and watched them dance to their hearts content.

Mercy blew me a kiss from the dance floor when she saw me watching I did the same and then I took a sip of my whiskey and leaned back.

This turned out to be quite a decent date. Nice dinner, nice drinks, made a guy piss his pants and most of all good company.

* * *

><p><em>I know this took me hell of a lot of time to finish. I sincerely hope you enjoy it and you won't be to mad at me for taking this long.<em>

_If you took a peak at my profile page you might have seen the reason for my delay. _

_I don't know when I'll put out a next story featuring characters from Mercedes Thompson series. Mostly I'm waiting for the new book that comes out in March and see what occurs there, who knows maybe inspiration will hit me then._

_For now my writing plans lean to a different direction. Not sure when I'll publish my new project._

_Anyway I apologize once more for the delay._

_Sincere greetings from Ridgecliff._


End file.
